Unexpected Visitor
by BloodRedRanger
Summary: On a quiet and boring weekend...the last person Jason would ever expect shows up at his front door with only one goal: settling the score once and for all
1. Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Just an action one shot starring two classic rivals that didn't get enough closure in the series. I may or may not use this family again in future stories, I'm not really sure. You tell me.  
**

* * *

Jason Lee Scott sat on the couch in his nice, average suburban home on a boring Saturday afternoon. He was trying to find a game or something, but since most teams had a bye this week, the pickings were pretty slim. He finally saw one game that caught his interest and set the remote down, content with the teams playing.

The former Red Ranger was happily married to his lifelong friend and former teammate Kimberly Hart. Well, Kimberly Scott now, but whatever. The two were deeply love, but all of their friends knew that one. Even people who didn't know them knew that. After all, they had five kids. Five pretty different kids, too.

The oldest was the seventeen year old Josh, who had followed in his father's footsteps pretty closely. He was a martial arts buff, who had spent a lot of his young life in the youth center that Jason and Zack co-owned. Now he taught karate classes there regularly, just like Jason had back when he was Josh's age. Josh was also a running back on his school's football team, having grown a passion for sports in his young life as well.

Next was the sixteen year old Emma, who Jason had tried again and again to connect with, but just couldn't. She was pretty anti-social, having dyed her brunette hair pitch black, wore black clothes everywhere, wore the craziest earrings, and fought with him at least twice a week about getting a huge tattoo on her back. Jason didn't really understand it. All he knew was that once she started hanging out with her worthless boyfriend, Chris, that's when she suddenly hated her family and everyone in it. Weird.

After her was the twins, the oldest of the two being the fourteen year old Jessica. Jess was a gymnastics nut just like her mother. She was pretty funny, though, in the way that when the boys of the family would get together to watch the big football game, she would always be right there with them screaming and cheering. Kim didn't understand, but Jason absolutely loved it.

The younger twin was Tyler, who was a pretty quiet guy. He loved video games and just sitting on his computer, another thing Jason didn't understand. Yet, his son had managed to open him up to video games a bit, and sometimes they'd play them all night on the big TV down in the basement, only to get yelled at by Mom when they came up dead tired the next morning. Tyler was also a weapons buff, and loved to go hunting or just shooting. A lot of times the guys would just do out on weekend trips to the woods and hunt, and Tyler was always the one with the best luck.

Finally, there was little Katie, the youngest of the family at six. She was probably the sweetest little girl Jason had ever seen. She was just so supportive of the whole family, was always the one to try and break up any arguments that ever came around. It was kind of hard to explain, but she was always just looking to make a new friend, no matter where she was.

Jason grunted as the doorbell rang, and glanced over to see Emma walk right past it as she went upstairs. He grunted even louder this time, getting up and heading to the door.

"Don't worry! I'll get it!" he yelled to his daughter in frustration as he opened the door.

"I hate you!" Emma yelled back down the stairs at him, and he heard a door slam.

"Your boyfriend's a tool!" Jason called back, finally looking to see who was at his door. All he saw was a large fist, heading straight at his face. The fist connected head on, almost knocking him right off his feet. The wide eyed Jason stumbled back, trying to regain his senses. Had Chris just hit him? He was going to kick that little bastard's ass. He looked up, still holding the door with his left hand and saw who it was.

Definitely not Emma's boyfriend.

...Well...maybe...No! No jokes! Focus!

It was Goldar.

Jason didn't have time to run the usual questions through his mind, like 'What the hell is going on?' and 'Aren't you supposed to be dead?' Instead, he slammed the door in Goldar's face, but the massive alien swung another punch, knocking a hole in the door. Jason ducked under that one and quickly rolled to the side while Goldar ripped his door right off it's hinges.

"I've been looking for you, Red Ranger," the gold armored alien taunted, as he hurled Jason's front door right at him.

Jason turned just in time to be hit head on by it, and was knocked flat on his back. Coughing from the blow, he pushed the door off of himself, and saw Goldar standing right over him. Before he could move, Goldar grabbed him by his shirt and threw him straight up into the air.

The former Red Ranger grabbed hold of the chandelier when he got near it, swinging all the way to the roof. Goldar, meanwhile, spread his wings and flew upwards at Jason. That turned out to be a big mistake, as Jason swung right back down and slammed both his feet into Goldar's face, knocking him through an entire wall. Jason swung all the way to the roof again before letting go. When he landed on the floor, he winced in pain just a little bit, grabbing his back.

"Getting too old for this shit..." he mumbled, then turned back to Goldar, who was in the process of lifting up the dining room table. "Oh come on...Goldar!"

Goldar spiked the entire table through hole in the wall, breaking off a good bit of it. Still, enough hit Jason to knock him all the way back into the living room. Being a typical guy, he turned his head and caught a quick glimpse of the score before stumbling back to his feet. After that, he started frantically looking around the room for anything that could be used as a weapon, while Goldar walked straight towards him.

"Sorry, baby," Jason mumbled as a grabbed a large family picture, breaking it over the television. Tossing the picture itself itself aside, he picked up a few glass shards from the ground. Goldar was still coming at him in a slow walk, laughing the whole time. Jason instantly started throwing the small pieces of glass at Goldar like they were ninja stars, but they began harmlessly breaking on Goldar's armor.

"Have to do better than that, Jason!" Goldar taunted, but Jason saw a piece get stuck in an exposed area near his hip. It hadn't fallen, but it wasn't in his skin, either. Yet.

Jason charged forwards, throwing a jump kick right onto the shard of glass, shoving it past the armor and presumably into Goldar's skin. The roar of agony Goldar let out seemed to confirm it, along with the swift back hand that threw Jason through a wall and into his kitchen.

He slammed into the counter top, hitting his back on the sink faucet and breaking it right off. Moaning in pain, the retired Ranger rolled off the counter, hitting the ground with a thud. He weakly got to his feet, looking in the direction he had come from.

Nothing was there.

He looked around...was he going crazy? Obviously not, with holes in his wall and bruises and blood all over his body. So where was Goldar?

When his washing machine came flying through a wall on his right side, his question was answered. The washing machine slammed into him, pinning him between the wall and itself. Jason groaned in even more pain when Goldar pulled him out of there, and began slamming his head into the washing machine mercilessly. After a couple hard slams, Goldar threw the dazed Red Ranger through yet another wall, and Jason landed right by his destroyed front door.

"Yo!!! Jason!!!" Chris said as he walked in the door, looking around. "What the hell are you doing to your house here, old guy?"

It didn't matter how many times Jason chewed the son of a bitch out, he'd keep talking to him like that. And the former Ranger leader was certainly not in the mood for this kid right now. As he stood up, he threw a swift punch across Chris's face. Emma's boyfriend stumbled back in disbelief.

"Hey, what the HELL is your problem!?" he yelled indignantly, taking no notice of the blood and bruises covering the older man.

"Get out," Jason ordered, feeling a little bit better now that he had actually hit someone. He refocused his attention to Goldar when he walked straight through a wall, approaching him with a deadly look in those giant eyes.

For a second Jason thought little Katie had walked into the room. Instead, he noticed that the high pitch scream was coming from Chris, who had made it halfway to the street by now. Of course, while he was looking at that, Goldar grabbed Jason by the shirt and hurled him straight up the stairs. The one time Ranger slammed back first into the roof, then fell to the ground. He stumbled to his feet, his vision still spinning. Normally, he knew he could face off against Goldar unmorphed, but those early shots had completely thrown off coordination. Even still, Goldar certainly seemed a bit more powerful than before. He shook his head as the massive alien began walking up the stairs, that lethal look still in his eyes. There were six other people in this freaking house...how had none of them heard this racket?

_Oh that's right. Kim took little Katie to the store with her...I hope she gets steaks for toni-_

Goldar's fist connected with his face, throwing him straight through the door to Emma's room. Deciding that's what he gets for not keeping his head in the moment, Jason got to his feet, looking around the room. Emma wasn't here. Swell. He kept scanning for a something he could use...some kind of weapon. When Goldar stepped into the room, he reached over and grabbed the first item he could. He held it menacingly in front of him, but when a confused look appeared on Goldar's face he took a look at the item.

A whip. A really tiny whip. He inspected it closer for a second, and Goldar seemed to be doing the same. Why would his daughter have something like this in her...

_Holy SHIT! She's grounded. Forever! And I'm going to kill that son of a...FOCUS!_

Jason looked back to Goldar, who seemed to be waiting on him this time. He looked around awkwardly for a brief second, then stepped forwards and swung right at Goldar's face. Goldar stumbled back in disbelief, holding his hand to his cheek and rubbing where the whip had connected. His eyes then narrowed, while Jason's eyes widened. As he stepped forwards, Jason swung a few more ineffective blows, and Goldar swung both hands over his head and down into the former Red Ranger. Jason was slammed to the floor with a groan of pain, but quickly rolled to his back and threw his foot into Goldar's stomach. Goldar stumbled backwards in pain, and Jason hopped to his feet. He threw the whip aside, and looked around for something more useful. He didn't even see Goldar take a step towards him, but he sure felt the punch that launched him into the bathroom door, knocking it off the hinges like the others before it. He quickly stood back up, getting more and more frustrated with each passing second.

"What's the matter, Jason?" Goldar sneered as he slowly approached. "Too weak and old? I was expecting better from you!"

Jason grabbed the shower bar from the bathtub, and quickly shook the curtains off. With his improvised bo staff, he stabbed forwards, hitting Goldar in the gut. The alien leaned forwards, grabbing his stomach in pain, and Jason swung upwards, catching him right under the chin. Goldar turned and fell backwards, back into Emma's room. Jason tried to spin the pole into a battle ready position, but because of the small room...all he ended of doing was denting the wall and breaking the mirror.

Goldar grabbed Emma's bed, ripping an entire steel leg off of it. He then turned back to his sworn enemy, noticing his difficulties to get his weapon where he wanted it. Goldar moved in, swinging downwards with his steel bar. Jason held up his weapon, trying to block, but Goldar had much more force, causing shower pole to bend inwards. Giving up on that, Jason threw the item in Goldar's face, and ran to the other side of the small bathroom. He opened the door at the other end, retreating into Tyler's room. He slammed the door behind him...and looked around. Tyler wasn't in here either. What the hell?

Still, as a general rule, he knew guys typically had more things lying around that could be used as weaponry. When Goldar came charging through that door as well, tossing it to the side this time, Jason saw what he needed. He reached over to Tyler's desk, picking up a butterfly knife, and skillfully twisted his wrist to open it. He'd find out why his son had a street fighter's knife later...

"Ever heard of a doorknob, Goldar!?" Jason yelled, holding the knife ready. Goldar just stood there and laughed.

Jason took that opening and lunged forward, stabbing right at Goldar's heart with the knife...

And the blade broke right off on the alien's thick armor.

Jason just stared at his intended target area in disbelief. Not even a scratch. He glanced down at the blade, lying on the floor, then looked up into Goldar's amused eyes.

Next thing he knew, Rita and Zedd's former general had thrown him straight through yet another wall. This time he was in Josh's room, who was also absent. Jason hit the ground with a roll, quickly taking a fighting stance once more.

"How are you still breathing!?" Goldar roared in frustration as he ripped off pieces of the wall, making it large enough for him to step through. He knew that after a beating like this any human should be dead, or at the very least unconscious. It was reminding him just why he hated this Ranger so much.

Jason didn't give him an answer. Instead he picked up a twenty pound dumbbell he found sitting on the ground. He threw it right at Goldar when the alien entered the room, nailing him in the chest. Goldar groaned in pain, falling to his knees from that hit. Jason instantly picked up a second one, throwing it as well. Goldar was ready this time, however, and held out his hands, easily catching it. To Jason's great horror, he threw it right back. The former Ranger leader ducked, and the weight went right out the window. Maybe it would hit that annoying dog next door...FOCUS!!!

Goldar leaped right at him, arms out wide, trying to tackle him, obviously. Jason hopped up onto Josh's bed while picking up a football. He spiked the football into the back of Goldar's head when the alien passed by, but the ball obviously just bounced harmlessly off him. He wasn't sure what made him think to do that.

Standing up, Goldar grabbed a computer chair, swinging it right into Jason's stomach. Once again, the increasingly furious Red Ranger was thrown through a wall. This time he landed in Jessica's room...and wasn't at all surprised to see that it was vacant. Where the hell was everyone!?

He mumbled in annoyance as he stood up, noticing that the room was an absolute mess, even without pieces of the wall scattered all over it. Goldar ripped through that wall too, grinning evilly. But Jason already had a plan. The former Ranger jumped backwards, landing on Jess's bed. Goldar was picking up his pace now, sensing that his rival was up to something. Jason leaped off the bed, grabbing onto the ceiling fan.

However...just as he was preparing to kick at the golden beast...the fan ripped right out of the roof. Jason fell forwards, managing to land behind Goldar. The two of them turned to face each other, and the fan landed right on Goldar's head, knocking him over. Jason saw his chance. He needed to get a firearm. Now.

He turned and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Just as he started to run down the hall to the room they stored the guns in, the fan came flying straight through the door, hitting him in the back of head. Jason fell to floor, moaning in pain. Before he could get back up, Goldar lifted him off the ground, carrying him down the hall...

* * *

"Look, just go away!" Josh told Emma, clearly frustrated. He was sitting in the upstairs bonus room, trying to watch the football game with the twins. The three of them were sitting on the couch, with Emma standing beside them. Emma had been in here for awhile now, trying to get the three of them to leave. Apparently she wanted to watch a movie with her boyfriend in here. Whatever. In order to drown out her protests, they had turned up their music to almost full volume.

"No!" Emma screamed over the music. "We want to watch a movie in here, and you need to get out. God, you're just as bad as dad!"

"Hey! You should be glad we have such a cool dad!" Tyler yelled, but never removed his eyes from the plasma screen TV. The game was getting interesting.

"Please!" Emma yelled with a laugh. "Our dad is _not_ cool! And neither is mom! They're both a bunch of boring geezers who had a boring childhood, and now they're trying to take it out on us! You're just too stupid to see that!"

Jessica opened her mouth to say something, but it came out as a high pitch scream when Jason came flying straight through the wall and the TV. He hit the ground, rolling to the foot of the couch.

"Dad!!!" Jessica screamed, instantly moving to help her blood covered father up. Josh and Tyler were instantly on their feet, and Emma took a few steps back, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"Turn this _shit_ down!!!" Jason screamed, pushing Jessica to the side when he got to his feet. Tyler wasted no time turning the music off, and the four kids stared in disbelief when Goldar made his way through the wall he'd just thrown Jason through.

"Is this the family, Jason!?" Goldar asked, and the four of them instantly ran backwards.

"Wh-what the hell is that!?" Josh finally managed to say.

"Load my gun! Load my gun!!!" Jason ordered, looking to the two boys. They instantly ran to the gun safe while Goldar threw a punch into Jason's stomach, knocking him over the couch and onto the pool table.

Ignoring his screaming daughters, Jason grabbed a pool stick, standing on top of the table. He held his newest weapon ready, but Goldar had other plans. The alien kicked the couch as hard as he could, pushing it into the pool table, knocking that back as well. As a result, Jason dropped his weapon and fell forward, over the couch once more. This time he landed in front of Goldar, who quickly grabbed him by the head and threw him across the room. Jason hit a wall hard, and Emma was instantly by his side.

"Dad! Dad are you ok!?" she asked hysterically, while helping him to his feet.

"You're grounded!" Jason yelled while it was on his mind, pushing his daughter aside. He didn't want her anywhere near this guy. He looked over to see that Goldar was temporarily distracted by Jessica, who had taken to throwing pool balls at him. The former Red Ranger's eyes flared up with rage when he saw the monster moving it on his other daughter, but before he could run right at him, something else caught his attention.

"Dad!" Tyler yelled, and the former Ranger turned to see that his sons had finished loading the 12-gauge shotgun. He held out his hands, and Tyler tossed him the weapon.

"Goldar!" Jason screamed, pumping a shell into the chamber. Goldar turned to look at him, while Jessica dove to the side.

Jason pulled the trigger, blasting Goldar's chest at a pretty close range. All five humans in the room stared in shock when Goldar stepped back from the impact, then began moving towards Jason. Jason pumped the gun again, and fired. Golden splinters flew everywhere, but Goldar flinched only a moment. Jason began pumping and firing the gun nonstop, backing up. He backed into the wall on his second step, but kept firing. He ran out of ammo just as Goldar made it right in front of him.

"That's all?" Goldar taunted, looking down at the wide eyed former Ranger. He then swung a massive fist at his face, but Jason ducked just in time. Jason quickly rolled past Goldar, and when he got to his feet he threw a side kick into the alien's back, slamming him into the wall. Feeling a bit of pride that his own limbs were more effective than a firearm...and a little bit of confusion about that one, as well...Jason slammed the weapon into the back of Goldar's head.

Goldar spun around, swatting the gun right out of Jason's hand. Jason slammed his fist into Goldar's face before jumping backwards. He grabbed a bowie knife off of a table, pulling it from it's sheath. As soon as he drew the weapon, though, Goldar smacked that from his hand too, and it flew to the side, stabbing into the wall.

"What...IS that thing!?" Josh asked while he and Tyler were loading two of the hunting rifles...although they weren't really convinced they would work. After all, this thing walked through shotgun blasts.

"Hell if I know!" Tyler answered, having a difficult time because his hands were shaking so much.

Jason jumped up, throwing a spin kick into Goldar's face. The alien's head shot back at the impact, but he quickly recovered and swung a punch at Jason's face this time. Jason ducked under it, and slammed his fist into Goldar's stomach. Goldar grunted, then backhanded Jason across the face. The former Ranger was thrown back, landing near the hole in the wall, and the door to to the hall.

"Jason!!!" Kimberly's voice shrieked from what he measured to be the stairs. _Oh, shit._

"You and the pink one?" Goldar said, moving towards the downed Ranger. Jason tried to get to his feet...but he had been running completely on adrenaline. And he was running out of it.

"Don't shoot! You'll hit dad!" Jessica said as she and Emma made it to the the two boys.

"That thing's going to kill him!" Josh snapped, taking aim. But his sister was right...he didn't trust his aim enough. There really was a good chance of hitting his father.

"What are they talking about?" Emma wondered while trembling.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and standing there was Kimberly, holding Katie's hand. The former Pink Ranger went wide eyed.

"Goldar!!!" she shrieked, stepping in front of her youngest child.

"Run!!!" Jason ordered with all the energy he had.

"I wasn't expecting you, too!" Goldar said, stepping towards Kimberly and Katie. Kimberly scooped her daughter into her arms, and quickly ran into the hall with Goldar right behind her.

"MOM!!!" Jessica shrieked, as the four kids ran towards the door.

"Stay back!!!" Jason yelled, slowly getting to his feet. It hurt so much...he was pretty sure he had several broken bones. Still, he didn't want his kids or wife to get hurt. He ripped the bowie knife from the wall, turning and looking into the hallway. Goldar was now standing right next to the wooden railing next to the stairs. Kimberly and Katie were a bit to the side.

Kimberly set Katie aside, throwing a kick at Goldar's stomach. Goldar caught her foot, and threw it upwards. Kimberly did a backflip, and landed right back where she started. Goldar then slammed his fist into her stomach, and she leaned forward in pain. The gold armored monster then hit her in the back of the head, knocking her straight to the ground. Katie screamed in horror, throwing her arms around her mother when Goldar raised his foot above her head.

A murderous yell from his left side caught his attention before he could finish off the former Pink Ranger. Goldar turned in horror, setting his foot back on the ground. His eyes widened at the sight.

Jason was charging right at him, with that knife in hand. Goldar didn't even have time to react. Jason leaped onto the alien, plunging the knife deep into his neck, having spotted an open area in that golden armor. Goldar screamed in pain, stumbling backwards. Jason didn't let go, he stayed right on Goldar, pushing the knife in as deep as he could. The alien was frantically shaking his head and arms, doing anything possible to shake Jason off. He backed into the wooden railings, and the two of them fell down to the the first floor of the house, both letting out a yell as they fell.

The two former rivals slammed hard into the ground, their blue and red blood mixing together on the ground. However, after a few seconds...Jason was the only one to get back on his feet.

Kimberly stood back up, shaking her head. Katie latched onto her, crying her eyes out. Kimberly picked her daughter up, and began running her hand through her hair. "It's ok baby...it's ok..."

"Mom!!!" Tyler yelled for the other four as they all ran up and joined her, the boys still holding their rifles.

"What...are you alright!?" Josh asked, then noticed Katie's tears. "Is she alright!?"

"I'm fine, we're fine," Kimberly said, hugging her daughter as tight as she could.

"Dad!" Emma yelled as she looked over the edge, having completely rethought her previous outlook on her parents.

Kimberly and the rest of the kids all looked over the edge as well, to see the results. Goldar's limp body was lying there, and Jason standing over it. He was slowly rocking back and forth...the injuries he had taken were obviously getting to him now. The fact that he was even standing was amazing in itself.

"Rex!" Kimberly finally said after a brief silence, not even know where to start. "What the...what is he...!?"

"Call Tommy," Jason barely mumbled...and then passed out, falling to the ground right next to the slain monster.

After all those years, and all those battles...Jason had finally defeated Goldar once and for all.

* * *


	2. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Wow! Over half my reviews asked for a continuance chapter...so here it is! I really wasn't expecting to do this, but hey, you asked for it. Thanks so much for the reviews!  
**

* * *

Dr. Thomas Oliver was standing in his kitchen, eating a sandwich while reading the newspaper. Budget cuts for his school...wonderful. He'd probably get dragged into some crazy protest by the other teachers yet again. Suddenly his phone rang, and he pulled the cordless off the base, looking at the Caller ID. He smiled when the name "Jason Scott" appeared on the screen. He hadn't talked to them in awhile. 

"Hello?" he asked as he clicked the phone on, holding it to his ear.

"Tommy!!!" Kimberly Scott practically screamed through it.

"Kim! What's the matter!?" Tommy yelled, standing up straight.

"They...he...Jason..." Kimberly started rambling, not sure where to start.

"Kim, Kim! Slow down," Tommy cut her off, instantly worried when Jason's name was mentioned. His best friend _still_ had a knack for getting himself into all kinds of trouble. Then again, he was pretty bad about that, too. "Start at the beginning, Beautiful. What happened?"

Kimberly let out a light laugh. She didn't even let her husband call her that nickname. "Alright...are you eating?"

"Yea," Tommy said, taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"Are you standing?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, stop eating and sit down," Kimberly instructed.

"Alright," Tommy answered, taking another bite while making no movement towards a seat.

"Goldar just attacked Jason," Kim said after a brief silence.

Those legs that had slain so many putties, tengas, cogs, and other forces of evil suddenly failed the veteran Ranger. They gave way instantly, causing Tommy to fall forward and hit his chin on the counter. After that he fell backwards, choking on his sandwich. Lying on the ground, he pounded his fist onto his chest, dislodging his food. He then stood up, spitting it into the sink while picking the phone back up.

"You didn't listen to me, did you?" Kim's voice said, sounding a tiny bit amused despite the news she had just given.

"What do you mean Goldar attacked!?" Tommy yelled into the receiver.

"I don't know. I came back with Katie and the house was completely trashed. There was a lot of noise coming from upstairs, I ran into the game room, and Goldar's standing right there with Jason and the kids! I thought I was going to have a heart attack right there!" Kim explained.

"Where are they now?" Tommy asked as he ran into the other room, throwing on his coat.

"Goldar's dead and Jason's unconscious," Kim explained, and Tommy gave a silent arm pump at the confirmation that the golden giant had finally been finished off. "The kids are looking at the damage all over the house...Katie! Stop jumping on the monster!"

"You're sure he's dead?" Tommy asked, worried about the family if Jason was out of it.

"Yea. Knife to the neck. Jason got him," Kimberly said, although she sounded extremely distracted. "Emma, what the HELL is this!?"

"...I'm on my way over. I'll see you soon," Tommy said, grabbing his keys.

"Hurry!" Kim replied, and Tommy hung up, tossing the phone over his shoulder as he hurried out the door.

* * *

"Emma! We need to talk later!" Kim yelled as she hurried down the stairs. She stopped by Jessica, who was on her knees next to Jason. "How is he?" 

"Mom...what is that thing?" Jessica asked with a trembling voice, not removing her eyes from her father.

Kimberly sat down next to her daughter, pulling her close. "It's..." she trailed off when she noticed the other four kids standing there, watching her.

"Go on," Josh said, crossing his arms. "I think you owe us an explanation."

"Don't talk to your mother like that," Jason mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Dad!" Tyler yelled as the four crowded around him. Jason tried to sit up, but only made it halfway before falling back again.

"I'm getting you to a hospital," Kimberly said, pulling Jason into her lap.

"No hospital," Jason said, shaking his head. "No police, no questions...I'm fine."

Kim sighed. He was right. The police and press would be all over the return of Goldar, and wondering why he chose this of all families. They wouldn't be able to get out of this one.

"You guys. What the hell was that thing!?" Josh repeated, this time a lot louder.

"What did I just say!?" Jason replied, getting to his feet. Josh was about to snap back at his father, but when Jason pulled the knife from Goldar's neck...he decided to just ask again later.

Kimberly just smiled as she and the other kids stood up, too. She put an arm around Jason to help steady him. "Let's at least get you on the couch."

"What the fuck is goin' on here, people!?" Chris said as he poked his head back in the broken door.

"Baby, not now. Not now!" Emma quickly said as she looked back and forth between her father and boyfriend.

"You son of a..." Jason said in a low voice, gripping the bloodied knife tightly. "Get out of here!!!"

Chris's eyes widened, and when Jason held the knife up, he turned and ran away. Kimberly just sighed and started moving Jason towards the couch so he could lay down there.

Tyler just laughed and looked at Josh. "Dad's so cool."

* * *

Tommy casually strolled into the Scott household with his hands in his pockets. His eyes first went to Goldar's body, then he silently looked around the rest of the front room...as if it weren't completely destroyed and he was just viewing it. 

"Uncle Tommy!!!" Katie squealed in excitement as she ran in from the next room.

"Hey, little girl!" Tommy said with a big smile as he scooped her up into his arms. "How have you been?"

"Scared!" Katie said, hugging him tightly. "That big monster came...and it attacked daddy...then mommy..."

"Well, it's not coming back so you don't need to worry about it," Tommy said, hugging her back. Just then he noticed Josh standing in the hall with crossed arms.

"You seem to know enough about it," Jason's eldest child commented dryly.

"Your mom mentioned you were a little snappy," Tommy said as he moved past Josh into the living room. He'd gotten a flat on the way over and called Kim again to let her know he was a little slowed down.

"Sorry," Josh sarcastically said as he turned to follow Tommy. "It's not every day some giant monster tears through my house and attacks my father."

"You should have lived in Angel Grove back in the '90s," Tommy said. "It wasn't every day some giant monster DIDN'T tear through your house and attack your father."

"What?" Josh asked as they entered the room.

Jason looked up from the couch, where he was still resting. Kimberly had made room for herself on it and was sitting next to him, while Tyler was sitting in a chair across the room.

"You know, I'm a little jealous he didn't come for me," Tommy said, setting Katie down.

"Yea, I bet," Jason said with a laugh. "If anyone else stops by I'll point them your way instead."

"So how are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"He's alright...no broken bones or anything," Kimberly said. "I'm just forcing him to rest. It's been way too long since he's been thrown through walls and whatnot."

"What the HELL are you guys talk about!?" Josh screamed, unable to take it anymore. Jason's eyes narrowed, but Josh wasn't going to take it this time. "You owe us an explanation here! Why would that...that _thing_ just attack you, dad!?"

It was quiet for a few minutes, before Jason finally sat up.

"Go get your sisters," he told his oldest, and Josh quietly left the room.

Kim looked to Katie and Tyler, then back to Jason and Tommy. "Are you serious?"

"Looks like we have to," Jason said.

"Yea, but we agreed to just keep it in the past," Kimberly said.

Tyler's eyes widened. What the hell was going on here?

"We don't have a choice," Jason said, shaking his head.

Kimberly sighed, looking to the other Ranger in the room. "Tommy? What do you think?"

"Well I, of all people, should know that you just don't get away from that life," Tommy said with a shrug, and Kimberly nodded in defeat.

Josh, Emma, and Jessica entered the room slowly. Emma and Jess took seats near Tyler, while Josh stood near his siblings. Jason looked down, in deep thought. Tommy sat on he arm of the couch while Kimberly started rubbing Jason's back.

"Well?" Josh snapped, unable to take the silence anymore. "Start talking."

"Alright...yea..." Jason said, nodding. "That thing's name was Goldar..."

Josh smiled a bit, feeling pretty satisfied.

"And if you _ever_ talk to me like that again, just remember to say 'hi' to him for me," Jason snapped, narrowing his eyes. Josh's smile turned into a look of horror, while Kim just put her hand to her face. Tommy did his best not to just explode laughing right there.

"Oh...uh...dad, I'm sor-" Josh quickly recovered.

"And you!" Jason said, turning to Emma. "What ever the hell you do with your boyfriend...it's done. Alright? Done. You two are done."

"Dad!" Emma yelled, feeling her face heating up. "How...what..."

Jason wasn't even listening, though. Instead, he turned to Jessica. "How many times have I told you to clean up your room? It's an absolute mess!"

"I'm sorry, daddy!" Jessica quickly said, quietly angry at her oldest brother for setting their dad off like this.

Jason snapped his head to the next child down the line. "Who sold you a butterfly knife?"

Tyler's eyes widened. "Uh...it was...I..."

"They're illegal here for a reason. Do you take that thing to school with you? You can get expelled for that, no questions asked," Jason interrupted. "I'm searching every single one of your rooms."

The four kids all groaned.

"And you..." Jason said, looking to his youngest child, who's eyes were watering and her lip was quivering. "...I love you. Come here, give me a hug."

Jason picked up a very relieved Katie and sat her in his lap, looking to the other four kids. This time they were waiting patiently.

"Do you guys know the Power Rangers?" Jason asked them, after hesitating for a moment.

"Oh! We just took the test on the first team in history!" Jessica said, looking to her twin.

"Yea...I failed it," Tyler mumbled. "Those stupid Green and White Rangers always messed me up."

"You failed a test?" Kimberly asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"What's wrong with those two?" Tommy asked indignantly.

Jason sighed and took a deep breath. _Here we go._ "Those were your Uncle Tommy's two powers."

Silence. Dead Silence.

"WHAT?" Emma finally said, wide eyed.

"I was the first Red Ranger...and your mother was the first Pink," Jason said with a sigh.

Even more silence. Jason, Tommy, and Kim said nothing, deciding to let it all sink in for a bit. Obviously, this was a pretty big deal.

"So...you guys were Power Rangers?" Josh asked.

Kimberly nodded and the shocked kids began talking amongst themselves.

"This is so COOL!" Tyler yelled, jumping to his feet. "They thought the first Rangers were aliens that left the planet after all those battles! And the people who think the Green and White Rangers were the same people are considered nut cases! Nut cases!!!"

"Fighting monsters...piloting giant robots..." Jessica whispered. "Wow..."

"You guys can't tell anyone this. You understand?" Jason told them, and they slowly nodded. "We don't want the press, the police, and whoever else messing with our personal lives."

"Besides," Tommy said. "There's still a warrant out for the first Green Ranger after all the damage the Dragonzord had caused."

"Well, good," Jason said, standing up. "Tommy, you staying for dinner?"

"Might as well," Tommy said with a shrug.

"Emma, Jessica, and Katie, go set the table. Josh and Tyler, go get the groceries out of the car," Kimberly instructed them like always, but the kids flew out of the room to carry out those tasks faster than they ever had before. Kim's eyes widened a little bit as she looked to Jason and Tommy. "I could get used to that..."

Jason just laughed and helped her up, and the three Rangers went into the kitchen.

* * *

That night, Jason and Kim were lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. Jason, Tommy, and Josh had taken Goldar's body to Tommy's secluded house in the woods after dinner, drenched it in gasoline and diesel fuel, and burned it to nothing. Zack and Rocky had stopped by just in time to see the show, as well. That was the end of Goldar. Watching the fire tear away at the beast that had terrorized the Rangers so much felt like the passing of an era to the four men. After that, they'd all gone to their homes, agreeing a Ranger reunion was needed soon. This time Jason and Kim could bring the kids. 

"So...you think things'll change around here?" Kim asked as she snuggled up against her husband.

"For a little bit," Jason said with a smile, putting his arm around her.

"I grounded Emma and Tyler while you were gone," Kimberly said.

"I beat you to Emma...but good call on Tyler," Jason said. "He did a crappy job putting the front door back up."

"Actually...I did that," Kimberly said, turning her head to look at Jason.

"It looks fantastic," Jason quickly recovered, and Kimberly laughed in satisfaction.

"That's more like it," Kimberly laughed. "I threw out the knife since it was broken, anyway."

"What about the whip?" Jason asked, not really thinking about it.

"I put it under our bed," Kimberly said, a little seductively. Jason cocked his eyebrows and looked to his wife. They locked eyes, and Jason smiled.

"I'll search her room extra hard," Jason said, turning to his side and pulling Kim closer.

"I beat you to it," Kim said, with a big smile forming on her face. The two of them started laughing, and Jason pulled her as close as possible.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, before getting pulled into a deep kiss.

* * *

**A/N: There. That's _actually_ the end of this little story...although this family probably will return at some point in the future. **


End file.
